boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki
Boomerang's current programming as of July 7, 2018. '' '' Boomerang US logo.png boomerang_logo_detail.png Looney Tunes.jpg|''Looney Tunes'' (2000-2007; 2013-present) Tom and Jerry.jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' (2000-present) File:Ben 10.jpg|''Ben 10'' (2005) (2010-14; 2017-present) KNDLogo.png|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2016-2017; 2018-present) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2012-2017; 2018-present) Dexter's Laboratory Title Card.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2006-2014; 2016-2017; 2018-present) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2013-2014; 2016-2017; 2018-present) Wacky Races 2017 title.png|''Wacky Races'' (2017) (2018-present) 1032502-boomerang-launch-dorothy-wizard-oz-and-wacky-races-june.jpg|''Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz'' (2018-present) Adventure Time - Title card.png|''Adventure Time'' (2018-present) Reg tv-pg-v.png|''Regular Show'' (2018-present) StevenUniverseLogo.png|''Steven Universe'' (2018-present) 250px-Flapjack logo 02.png|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2018-present) The New Scooby-Doo Movies.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (2000; 2015-2016; 2018-present) Scooby doo mystery incorporated poster.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2014; 2016-2017; 2018-present) 250px-Tomandjerrytales.jpg|''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2015; 2017; 2018-present) Boomerang Theater.jpg|Boomerang Theater (2000-present) Cartoon Network Retro.png|Cartoon Network Retro (2016-2017; 2018-present) Ben_10_Alien_Force_logo.jpg|''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (will arrive in Fall 2018) History Much of the programming that made up the core of Boomerang's lineup was originally part of TBS's Disaster Area, a block of children's programming that aired on that network from 1997 to 1999. Boomerang had originated from a programming block airing on Cartoon Network that debuted on December 8, 1992. It was aimed towards the generation of baby boomers and was similar to the Vault Disney nostalgia block that would debut five years later on the Disney Channel. It originally aired for four hours every weekend, but the block's start time had changed frequently. The Saturday block moved to Saturday afternoons, then back to the early morning, and the Sunday block moved to Sunday evenings. Eventually, Boomerang was shortened by an hour, reducing it from four hours to three each weekend. Turner Broadcasting System eventually converted Boomerang into a standalone cable channel that debuted on April 1, 2000.2 The Cartoon Network Block continued to run under the new Boomerang channel branding until October 3, 2004 On February 4, 2014, as part of the company's 2014 upfronts, Turner Broadcasting announced that Boomerang would become advertising-supported, and seek additional international distribution. On January 19, 2015, the U.S. version of Boomerang was relaunched as part of a global rebranding effort and began to offer original programming for the first time; the relaunched channel has continued to emphasize its archival programming but with a greatly increased emphasis on the archive's most popular brands and an explicitly family-friendly approach, in the hopes that Boomerang can become a "second flagship" on par with the main Cartoon Network channel. Blocks Current * Boomerang Theater – Boomerang's movie showcase block. Former * Boomeraction – One of the first blocks to air on Boomerang, its programming focused on action-adventure shows including Thundarr the Barbarian, Teen Titans, Samurai Jack, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Pirates of Dark Water, Jonny Quest, The Secret Saturdays, Ben 10 (2005), Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10 Omniverse. It was also one of the only Boomerang blocks to air across international feeds, including the United Kingdom, Latin America, and Australia versions of the network. The block was removed on June 1, 2014, as all programming from the block left the schedule. * Boomerandom – This block aired each weekend from 8 to 10 p.m. Eastern Time from 2008 to 2010, and featured two hours of episodes of a single program. The selected programs were picked by the "Boomerandom drawing machine". * The Boomerang Christmas Party – This block, which aired every December, features a collection of Hanna-Barbera Christmas specials (such as The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas, Yogi's First Christmas, Christmas Comes to Pac-Land, Casper's First Christmas, The Jetsons' First Christmas and The Flintstones' Christmas). * Boomerang Zoo – This one-hour block featured pre-1970 Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. television shorts, culled mainly from the H–B funny animal series (such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Atom Ant, Magilla Gorilla, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, and Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks). It was the only block to air on both the American and European versions of the channel after the 2004 rebranding of Boomerang Europe. * Boomerock – This block, which aired in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of the premiere of The Flintstones in 2010, consisted of a marathon of the classic animated series. * Boomeroyalty (originally named Character of the Month from 2003 to 2012) – This weekend mini-marathon of shows focuses on a particular character that changes every month, similar to the former Super Chunk block on sister network Cartoon Network. "Boomeroyalty" concluded on July 22, 2012. * Captain Planet – In observance of Earth Day, Boomerang airs a marathon of the animated series (which was produced by Turner Program Services). * Martin Luther King, Jr. Day – In observance of MLK Day, Boomerang aired various episodes from The Garfield Show. * Mother's Day – A recent marathon observance by Boomerang, on the holiday, the channel airs cartoons featuring mothers, such as Jane Jetson-focused episodes of The Jetsons, and Wilma Flintstone-focused episodes of The Flintstones. * Pet of the Week – This block showcases 2 hours of a single animated program, where the title character is an animal, such as Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Garfield Show, and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Currently, the block has been reduced to 1 hour of a single program. * Scooberang – This continuous block featured every episode of each Scooby-Doo series (which were aired in chronological order), beginning with Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. It also aired some feature-length Scooby-Doo films, including Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. "Scooberang" no longer airs on Boomerang. However, various series iterations of the Scooby-Doo franchise air on the channel several times daily. * Those Meddling Kids! – This 90-minute block featured series produced by Hanna-Barbera and/or Ruby-Spears, all of which follow the formula of a group of mystery-solving teenagers or young adults (such as Scooby-Doo, Josie and the Pussycats, Fangface, Clue Club and Speed Buggy). * Halloween block – This block aired during the month of October, and included Halloween-themed programs such as Scooby-Doo, Casper, The Addams Family (in its live-action as well as animated incarnations), Beetlejuice, The Funky Phantom, Goober and the Ghost Chasers and The Munsters. This is notably the only time that Boomerang regularly aired any live-action programming, particularly as The Addams Family and The Munsters have aired on the channel each October since 2011. The Halloween programming replaced the annual Scooberang block in 2011 and aired again in 2012 and 2013; it was not brought back in 2014 when the channel began to change focus. * Weeknights at 8:30 – Boomerang's prime time premiere's block airs new episodes of, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, The Garfield Show, Shaun the Sheep, and more. Category:Browse